Fright Night
by Bunnylass
Summary: One-shot. SonAmy Week prompt on Tumblr: Costume (Halloween Special). A Halloween party prank goes awry when Sonic and friends find out some ghost stories are true...


**_Disclaimer:_** Sonic the Hedgehog and friends don't belong to me. Neither does 'The Nightmare Before Christmas'.

 ** _Rating:_** K+

 ** _Summary:_** One-shot. SonAmy Week prompt on Tumblr: Costume (Halloween Special). A Halloween party prank goes awry when Sonic and friends find out some ghost stories are true...

 ** _A/N:_** Ok, I wrote this at gone midnight, I was extremely tired and I had about 5 hours sleep and I won't get a chance to write this any other time. This stemmed from a total lack of inspiration for the prompt until a song popped in my head and my husband and I had a little chat. Somewhere it got away from me. I'm not even sure it could be considered good enough for the prompt, but I thought I'd post it anyway. If I get a chance and a better idea comes to me I'll write another one, another time. For now though... I'm taking a break from writing Sonamy for a couple of weeks now to sleep. ;) Love! x

* * *

 ** _Fright Night_**

Sonic the Hedgehog is a lot of things; a hero; a friend; a brother; a boyfriend.

But there is one thing he isn't and that is a scaredy hog.

A running joke among the group is that no film or prank has ever seemed to scare him. They've all tried at one time or another over the years of their friendship with him. As time went on though it went from being humorous to down right frustrating! He had to have a weak spot that rattled him that didn't involve Eggman and people he loved in danger. Tails and Amy were losing their patience that he could scare and prank them, but they'd never managed to get him back as good.

That, they had decided need to change . . . somehow.

Bursting through Amy Rose's front door, Sonic zipped through her house, not bothering to knock as he dashed into her bedroom. Amy didn't even flinch as she sat at her vanity table in her dressing gown fixing her quills. Out in front of her sat all manner of make-up, face paint and sprays she was going to use for her transformation from Amy Rose to de-capitated corpse for Halloween. She had even sprayed her quills to be the correct colour for her costume. After weeks of agonizing over what to wear and never pinning Sonic down to go shopping with her to help, Amy had finally settled on one.

"Hey Ames," Sonic breezed, swiftly kissing his girlfriends cheek and finally noticing her red quills. His head tilted to the side in question. "What's with the colour change? Bored of pink?" he winked, flicking the end of one of her quills playfully.

Rolling her eyes but smiling none-the-less, Amy met his eyes in her vanity mirror. "It's for my costume. Yours is hanging up over there." Without looking she pointed to her wardrobe that had Sonic's attire for the evening neatly hung up on it. Trying not to smirk at the way Sonic approached the costume Amy carried on fluffing her quills to how she wanted them.

She counted in her head, three, two, one . . .

"It's a _suit_ ," Sonic eventually said, his tone bland and bored.

"No, it's Jack," Amy replied, reaching for the make up to white out her face.

"A Jack what?"

Giggling Amy turned to look at him. "Not a what, a who. Jack Skellington, from ' _The Nightmare Before Christmas_ '. Remember, we watched it a while ago because you said you hadn't seen it."

"Hmph, must have fallen asleep," Sonic dead-panned raising a critical eye at the pin-stripped suit that was actually just a jacket with pants. Not much of a costume if you asked, Sonic. "I thought we were going as something more . . . _scary_ ," he quipped, just barely hiding his disappointment in the choice of costume.

"Well if you had have come and helped me look then maybe you would have had a better option," Amy shrugged, ignoring his disappointment as she drew dark stitches stretching from either corner of her mouth, arching up her cheeks into a hideous, mutilated smile. Sonic continued to grumble about Halloween and Jack-whatshisname and not beating Rouge and Knuckles for the best costume. That'll teach him to help next time, Amy thought as she ignored him, drawing more stitches around her throat and down her chest.

The suit felt tight, like as in a second skin too tight. How am I supposed to move in it, he whined to himself. What if his pants split while he was running? Why did it have to just expose his chest so much? Why does it have to fan out around his neck? And _what_ was with the mask? There is no way I'm wearing that; he scoffed to himself, tossing it on the bed. He was so busy tugging on the jacket he failed to notice Amy getting changed in to her dress, finishing off her make-up being applied to other parts of her exposed body to resemble Sally as much as possible.

The patch-work ragdoll dress did look kind of cute on her.

"Oh good, it fits!" Amy beamed as she caught sight of Sonic twisting this way and that in his scratchy suit.

Turning to the sound of her voice Sonic almost took a step back in shock. Amy looked . . . scarily amazing. Gone were her soft pink quills and in its place the red scraggly colour made the white of her heavily made up face stand out. The stitches she'd drawn on with such detail and cleverly shaded make-up made her look like a walking, pieced back together corpse. This was exactly what she was going for! The stitches carried on in places on her arms and legs as well as her neck and chest. It was a little bit unnerving, but in a way that showed how much effort she had gone to, to make it as realistic as possible.

Sonic on the other hand just stood there in a pin-striped suit feeling like a loser.

"I thought I might need to get you a smaller size," Amy continued, striding forward to run her hand down Sonic's exposed chest.

Snorting Sonic tried not to squirm. "This is tight enough, thanks."

Her eyes lowering with a teasing glint, Amy reached out and run her hand down Sonic's chest again, her other reaching out to hold his bicep. "Not from where I'm standing. I think it's _just right_ ," she breathed, her voice low and husky, making Sonic's ears burn with a ting of embarrassment. Reaching on tip-toes to give him a lingering kiss, Amy let her hands wander a little, enjoying feeling Sonic shift and twitch under her hands. When she pulled away she could see the cloud of passion in his eyes and giggled again. "Don't forget your mask."

Still a little dazed from the kiss Sonic stared at her dumbly. "Huh?"

"Your mask," Amy repeated. "Don't forget it. You won't be Jack otherwise; you'll just be a hedgehog in a pin-striped suit."

Broken out of his state Sonic scoffed again. "I'm not wearing that mask, it'll make me sweat. I hate sweating."

Rolling her eyes at his stubbornness Amy grabbed his hand and shoved him to her dressing table. "Sit," she commanded in a no-nonsense tone that made Sonic instantly comply with her demand. Before he could ask what she was doing Amy had grabbed a few face-paint brushes and pens and had attacked Sonic's face with a vengeance - brushing, poking, and drawing. Sonic sat through it all with only his leg jigging on the spot, trying not to move his head out of Amy's strong grip.

Once she was done with that she picked up a can of something and commanded again, "Close your eyes." Instantly doing as he was told he coughed as she sprayed something on his quills, the hiss seeming to go on and on before she eventually stopped. Standing back with a satisfied smile on her face Amy clapped. "OK, open your eyes and have a look."

Turning on the stool Sonic turned to look in the mirror and almost fell on the floor at what he saw staring back at him.

If his eyes weren't such a vivid green he would have definitely frightened any trick-or-treaters that came their way. Amy had worked her magic like a pro and shaded his eyes so dark it made him look as much of a corpse as she did! His face bleached white, an equally grotesque smile stretching up his face. And his quills - they were no longer blue but ice white. The complete look didn't quite make him look like a skeleton, but the intention was definitely there and combined with the suit, Sonic had to begrudgingly admit he did look pretty awesome _and_ he wouldn't have to use the mask.

"Good work, Ames!" Sonic grinned, blinking at the odd feeling of his eyes being caked in so much paint.

Smiling with pride Amy admired her handiwork. "Yes, I really can work miracles."

"Hey!" Sonic couldn't help but laugh, tempted to tackle his love with tickles to punish her. But he didn't want to ruin her make-up by making her cry with laughter. And more often than not his tickle attacks led to much more than that and then they'd never get out of the house and to the Halloween party!

Letting it go Sonic scooped up Amy and dashed from her house, arriving at their destinations in less than five minutes, going a little slower than normal so the wind wouldn't cause their eyes to water. He couldn't tickle her into crying, Amy would be just as annoyed if he did it by going too fast.

The party having already started long before they got there, Amy and Sonic made quick work of making their way through the large ornate wooden doors to the massive, gothic style mansion the Halloween party was being held in. The invitations had been delivered a couple of months prior and everyone who was anyone had gotten one. Always one for a good party, especially around Halloween Sonic led Amy down the long corridors and up the grand staircases until they came across the large open ballroom the party was designated to.

Both hedgehogs looked up in awe at the candle chandeliers hanging from the high, dark ceiling. Images of beasts and dark creatures flickered in the candlelight and made a shiver run down Amy's spine. Sonic on the other hand loved it! The person who owned and organised the party had spared no expense at decorating it to its full potential, drawing on its gothic style and embellishing it tenfold. It led to a dark, eerie atmosphere that was the perfect setting for people to celebrate the Witches New Year. The night where the veil between the living and the dead is supposed to be at it's thinnest.

A night for tricks treats and _frights_.

"Hey guys, you look amazing!" Tails greeted as he walked up to them, his Ghostbusters jumpsuit blending in to his fur. He held the gun of the proton pack in his hand as he looked at them. "This party is so cool, you should try the punch. It's got jelly eyeballs in it."

"And a little bit of liquor it seems," Amy quipped, seeing Tails' wide eyes as he swayed the tiniest bit on his feet. No longer the young shy fox he was when Amy first met him, Tails had grown into a charming and gangly Kitsune, with a little bit of growing room to go. His tolerance for anything alcoholic though, was a little on the low side still.

Amy took the blue blurs hand and gave it a squeeze. "Sonic, let's go look around the place. Maybe we'll find a few hiding places. . ." she hinted, her eyes telling him what she wasn't saying.

Grinning like a Cheshire cat Sonic waved a careless hand to Tails and sped back out of the room, dragging Amy out behind him.

Unbeknownst to Sonic and Amy, three of his friends had been watching everything from somewhere in the crowd, waiting for the moment that just happened. Smirking amongst themselves they all headed out the same door, meeting Tails along the way and split up once in the hallway. Blending in to the creepy shadows of the mansion, Knuckles and Rouge went one way and Tails and Cream the other, each with a plan and destination in mind. Snickering and whispering amongst themselves, both teams eager to get their epic and brilliant prank on the prankster hedgehog started.

Pulling Sonic to a stop somewhere where she couldn't hear the party, Amy looked around her, spotting a familiar door and headed towards it. Following loyally behind her Sonic stepped in to the pitch black room and reached out for a light. "Leave it off, we can pretend it's like 7 minutes in Heaven," he heard Amy whisper from somewhere in front of him. Taking a step forward and then cursing when he walked in to something, he heard Amy giggle. "Over here, silly." Sonic's ears twitched to the sound of her voice, this time coming from behind him.

How did she get back there without me hearing it, Sonic wondered, turning on the spot and heading in that direction, carefully this time.

He stopped once he felt warm hands touch his chest, running up to his quills and playing with them. "That feels good," Sonic murmured, his eyes closing and enjoying the sensation of his quills being stroked. He reached out to pull Amy against him but felt nothing but air.

"What feels good?" he heard Amy's sweet, innocent voice from far across the room, yet the hands never stopped playing with his quills.

Jumping and spinning around to look behind him, Sonic couldn't see a damn thing in the dark. Romantic or not, Sonic wanted to know who had been touching his quills that wasn't his girlfriend so stumbled around until he found a light, flicking it on and blinding him and Amy with the harsh light. The first thing Sonic noticed was Amy sitting on a chaise lounge, her hand up to cover her eyes from the brightness. Unless she had miraculously gotten his gift of speed there was no way she could have gotten there from touching his quills before Sonic had gotten the light on.

But when he looked around him he didn't see anything.

A little freaked out, but not showing it cause he's tougher than that, Sonic tugged Amy up off the lounge and back towards the door. "Let's find another place to be alone," he told her, not looking back as the door shut behind them with a bang making Amy jump against him. Grinning down at her, Sonic wrapped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer. "Scared of this big ol' mansion, Ames?" he teased.

Looking back just as defiantly - playing her part to perfection - Amy smiled. "Says the hedgehog that just freaked out in that room! And don't you dare try to deny it, I know you better than that. What happened in there anyway?"

"Nothing, I just thought I felt a breeze," Sonic looked away, unable to lie to Amy and look her in the eye, even for something as small as being creeped out by something possibly touching is quills. It could've been a breeze, right? He rationalised with himself as he let Amy take him down a couple of other hallways, getting further away from the party. This one was lined with suits of armour, all standing tall and dark in the low light.

Glancing at one he did a double take when he thought he saw its head move to stare at him, a weird green light winking out as Sonic glared back.

"What is it?" Amy called to him where she'd strolled ahead without him.

Taking a step forward to investigate it, Sonic stopped the moment he _did_ see it's armoured head move just a fraction in his direction. "N-nothing," Sonic stammered, unusually freaked out as he rushed back up to Amy and took her hand, dragging her along with him. "Let's go in here," he quickly decided, reaching for the first door he saw and pushing Amy inside.

They stumbled to a stop as the door swung shut without Sonic's assistance and looked around them at the large, floor to ceiling shelves of books. "Aren't libraries supposed to be calming or something?" Sonic muttered as he looked at all the tomes of books, a large open fireplace burning away in the hearth and filling the room with the smell of charred wood and something else. The ceiling in here was higher than a normal house, but lower than the other room they'd run from. But the shelves seemed to loom over them, dragons and gargoyles positioned in different parts of the room, their shadows elongated and sharpened due to the light of the fire.

"It is a little creepy, I guess," Amy replied, stepping up to the couch positioned in front of the large fire.

Why isn't it very warm, either? Sonic wanted to ask as he looked around him, his fur prickling with unease. There was something off about this room. Chaos, there was something off about the whole mansion! He's heard the rumours of course, that the place is haunted and cursed. But who believes in the bogey man anymore? Not Sonic the Hedgehog! Or so he told himself as he felt a breeze brush straight past him, making him shiver.

"Maybe we should go back to the party, Ames," Sonic suggested his eyes wide and his body coiling with tension. "I don't think - "

But the rest of his suggestion was cut off by the sudden gust of wind that swept around the room and doused the fire in the massive hearth as though snuffing a candle with his fingers. Instantly the room plunged into darkness, his sight blinded for the second time that night and his instincts shouting at him to get Amy and get out of the room. Jumping forward to the last place he had seen her hands once again grabbed at nothing as his heart thumped to a stop in his chest; panic suddenly a very real presence in the room with him.

"Amy?" Sonic called, whipping his head around to look, though he was still blinded. "Amy!"

The only sound back he heard was a gurgling noise. Whipping around to see what it was he sucked in a breath when he saw a greenish mist hovering and waiting high by a bookcase. Sonic's eyes widened as far as they would go as he took a stumbling step back, calling for Amy again. Still hearing nothing he was about to try and once again look for a light to douse the darkness and bring back his rationality.

But the second he tried to move the green mist morphed and changed, a red tinge tainting the green as it left its place and came for Sonic as quick as a snap of his fingers.

Sonic couldn't stop the yell of fright that came from his mouth as he helplessly watched the orb fly straight and true, going right through him sending icy trickles throughout his body, turning his clammy fur freezing to the touch.

Spinning around to see if it was still there Sonic was met with nothing but his five friends standing behind him with flashlights under their faces, highlighting their snarling faces as they shouted, " _Boo_!" at him.

Sonic will adamantly deny jumping, screaming and falling on his butt for the rest of his life after that moment. To him, it never happened.

"Oh Sonic, you should have seen your face!" Amy laughed hysterically as the fire in the hearth roared back to life like a switch flipped and he could see - from his vantage point on the floor - his friends all in different states of laughter at Sonic and his shocked expression. "That was priceless!"

"That - " Sonic started, easily and swiftly getting back up to his feet as his jaw slackened a little as realisation dawned on him. "That was all you?! How, how did you do that?" He couldn't help his stammer, he was too blown away that his friends had managed to trick him so brilliantly. Even if his ego was dented a little from the harsh blow.

"Tails worked his technological magic and it worked like a charm," Rouge smirked, the first to compose herself as she leaned against the back of the couch, one hand cocked to her hip. She looked classy and sophisticated in her vamp dress, complete with fangs and a sparkling ruby hung around her neck. "Even I'm impressed it worked out so well."

"High praise from Rouge, Tails," Knuckles said, straightening his Frankenstein costume back into place. "I'll never forget the sound of your screaming, Sonic. I gotta admit I wasn't sure we'd be able to pull it off. I'm glad I recorded it though," Knuckled grinned, holding up a small digital device that he quickly hid away again when Sonic went to reach out and grab it from him. "Nice try."

"Sorry Sonic, but you had it coming. Years we've been trying to trick you and finally we've done it," Tails explained, a proud grin belying his apology. Out of all of them he was the most excited that it had worked. For years on Halloween Sonic had pulled off tricks on the two-tailed fox. It felt good to finally be able to get him back for it!

"I don't know what to say," Sonic muttered, taking it all in and shaking his head in wonder.

"I'm sure you'll find a witty comeback once you've had a drink," Amy smiled up at him when she took his arm. "For now, just let us bask in our glory for a few more minutes." Reaching up Amy pecked Sonic on the cheek and hugged his arm to her. "Let's go back to the party, guys."

Everyone smiling and agreeing turned to head towards the door, their mission accomplished and ready to really let the night kick in to gear.

Something else had other plans though as out of nowhere books suddenly started flying from the shelves around them, one after another - hitting the floor with a thump, each one making their heart race a little quicker with surprise. "Tails, can you turn your gadgets off now, please?" Cream chirped, her voice a little shaken as each book that continued to fall made her jump out of her skin. "Really, I would like to go back to the party now."

"It's not me," Tails stuttered, his namesakes twitching around him nervously. "I didn't rig anything like that to happen."

"You must have," Rouge snapped, her wings stretching out behind her in fight or flight mode. "It's not as if they can just fly off the shelves by themselves, is it?"

"It's not me!" Tails cried again, the group slowly edging closer to the door as the truth of his voice set in and made the panic in the room intensify instantly.

"I think," Knuckles growled as several ghostly forms appeared in the gaps of the books that had fallen off the shelves, glaring down at the Mobians. "I think maybe those ghost stories about this place are true," His friends all glared at him with exasperation. "I'm just saying!" Knuckles defended.

"Time to split!" Sonic cried, scooping Amy up in his arms again and dashing out of the room, his friends almost rivalling his speed as they stuck close to his heels, racing down several hallways and the grand staircases, not stopping until they got outside and were as far as they could get. Out-running the eerie and haunting laughing that had followed after them the whole way.

Without a word spoken between them the six friends split up into twos and all ran off for their homes.

Sonic didn't stop until he was inside Amy's house, the door locked and secure behind him. He would never admit it, even under pain of torture, that he was a bit scared the ghosts had followed them home. His chest heaved as he thought about all of the surprises of the evening and the party they'd abandoned without a second thought. He shook his head at the fact that ghost stories - that one any-way - really are true!

Unnerved by Amy's silence he looked up at her where she stood in the centre of the room, her eyes bright and alive with excitement. Sonic realised then that maybe his beloved pink hedgehog wasn't as scared as he thought she would be. Actually, she looked like she'd just had the night of her life!

Laughing suddenly Sonic dived at Amy and nuzzled her neck playfully, knowing that he would never truly understand the quirks and intricacies of his love. But that was OK with him; at-least life with Amy will never be boring he mused while he peppered her soft red lips with adoring kisses. Within seconds it changed into something sensual and heated as the passion sparked between them. Amy sunk her hands into his quills, making Sonic putty in her hands.

"Happy Halloween, Ames," Sonic murmured against her mouth once they broke for air, his senses absorbing the smell of her perfume and the feel of her soft body pressed against his.

Maybe next year, Sonic promised himself, we'll just stick with watching a movie and carving pumpkins.

The less blackmail material Knuckles has against Sonic the better for everyone!


End file.
